


平行世界里的车更快更长

by biyuebingning, winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: ·感谢帮我把车胎补得比车身还大的阿月！她是最棒的老司机！·我只是提供了前情提要，不是主力，让阿月拥有姓名，掌声响起来！





	平行世界里的车更快更长

两个人的婚礼，在中国和日本各办了一次。

除了羽生和金博洋的双亲两场都参加了以外，两位新人只邀请了自己相熟的好友，仅仅是将消息宣扬出去，结束后在流出几张照片，不会引来不必要的困扰。

而两场婚礼，也都是按着两国传统的习俗举办的。

在羽生的要求下，先在日本举行的那场婚礼，步骤稍有变化。原本新郎念出誓词后，新娘只要在新郎结束之后接上自己的名字即可，可并不想让爱人觉得受到不同等对待的羽生将这一步改成了两个人一起宣读誓词。虽说这给金博洋造成了点麻烦，他不得不在羽生的指导下一字一字的学那一段拗口的古语，心里却是暖暖的。

本来金博洋还在想，如果羽生仗着是在自己的主场办婚礼就强迫他穿白无垢的话，办中国那场的时候就让羽生穿红色秀禾服当新娘子，自己受受累给他找婚鞋。可是他的日式婚服却中规中矩的备好了，是和羽生款式相同的传统和服，而且对方还善解人意的把区分性（攻）别（受）的部分改掉，让他不由得有些脸红，隐隐觉得自己是度了君子之腹了。

还好，我没找错人。

在羽生的熏陶和从前看动漫的加成，金博洋的日语说的不错。可是在婚礼之后大家的祝福和谈天对他来说还是有点勉强，原本因为准备婚礼就很疲乏的身体在大脑双语转换的时候耗尽了所有精力。结束一切后他恍恍惚惚的牵着羽生的手，捧着亲友们给的礼金和礼物回了房间，连澡都没洗倒头就睡，看的羽生结弦只能苦笑，只好默默给他换好衣服，搂着好不容易到手的爱人进入梦乡。

至于新婚之夜要做的事情……他还不急，毕竟接下来还有一次，是早晚的事情。

中式婚礼也真是有不少区分性别的部分，一度让金博洋很是苦恼，最后干脆的一挥手，决定全部删掉，大家聚一桌吃个饭拉倒。可是看着羽生期盼的眼神，他还是狠狠心，定制了两套传统男式喜服，租借了古典的婚房来保留拜堂的部分，想让羽生体验一下中式婚礼的部分。

剩下的就等着他文静姐结婚的时候再体会吧。

婚礼的前一天，换好衣服的两个人正在宴席的后方走流程。由于明天到场的都是自家人，两个人也不是第一次办婚礼，也没什么好紧张的。主持人看排练的一切顺利，就让两个人自己熟悉一下场地，自己先下班了。

全都捋过一遍，两人也有点累。当羽生去化妆室拿来两瓶水的时候，金博洋已经躺倒在婚床上，闭着眼睛养神，在羽生走近的时候缓缓睁开眼睛，小口小口的啜着地给自己的水。

“天天，刚刚主持人说的那四句话，是什么意思呀？”羽生看向喝完水坐在床沿上伸懒腰的金博洋，露出求知欲的眼神，“就是他说一次，我们就要鞠一个躬的那个。”

“一拜天地二拜高堂的那个？”

“对对，就是那个。”羽生看金博洋整个人都瘫在了床上，伸手不安分的去挠他腰上的痒痒肉，被金博洋笑闹着一爪子拍掉，紧接着自己也坐到床沿上，和金博洋挨在一起。

“那个啊……第一句大概是拜谢天地，感谢他们见证我们的婚礼。”金博洋躺在床上喘着气一个字一个字的往外吐，刚刚羽生挠他痒痒他还没缓过来，现在脸上还带着红晕，看的羽生一阵心动却毫无自觉，“二拜高堂就是拜父母，感谢养育之恩，将来共同孝敬他们。”

“后边是不是还有两句？”

“是啊，原本是夫妻对拜，我擅自主张改成夫夫对拜了，毕竟……”不好意思把在日式婚礼上受到尊重的谢意直接说出口，金博洋悄悄握住羽生的手，觉得他能明白自己的意思。

羽生也握紧了他伸过来的小手，虔诚的捧在脸颊边蹭了蹭，看向他的眼中却带了一丝戏谑的神情：“那最后一句呢？”

最后一句……不就是送入洞房吗？金博洋原本疑惑的小脸霎时间就变红了，公然把这种事情宣之于口，他还是有点不好意思的。

“就…就是要做那种事情啦……”此时羽生也平躺在金博洋身边，侧过身去捏他的脸：“就在这张床上吗？洞房……就是这里？”

“对啊，喂……你下来，重死了！”

趁金博洋累的够呛，羽生一个翻身直接把他压在了身子底下，金博洋完全没反应过来就被人制住了双手：“你别闹！洞房是要结婚之后的事情！”

“可是我们已经结过婚了啊？”笑咪咪的抵着白嫩的小人儿的额头，羽生轻轻蹭了蹭细腻的肌肤，看着爱人穿着一身显白的深色正装躺在身下让他心情大好，“在我的观念里，我们已经是…那个词怎么说来着？两口子？”

他怎么学这种东西学的这么快？

“两口子在洞房里，要做那种事情，这不是天天刚刚自己说的吗？”说实话，羽生自己都不明白为何不能等到明天婚礼结束，让金博洋的借口全部消失殆尽再谈。可是现在爱人就在自己怀里，还无防备的红着脸看他，他从离开仙台开始就一直压抑的感情猛的奔涌而出，迫切的想把爱人真正的据为己有。

“诶哟……大爷你行行好，别折腾我了。”原本已经恢复大半精气神，看着羽生一脸“我非常认真”的表情俯下身来解自己的衣服扣子，金博洋觉得自己方成了一块板砖。而就在这个不妙的境地里，他满脑子居然全都是他看过的海牛小黄文。说什么“羽生躺在床上软软的带着哭腔叫唤……”“羽生搂着身上人的脖颈小声呜咽……”“羽生乖乖张开双腿求他进来……”

明明应该我在上面的！脑海中已经开始换台换到《命运交响曲》的金博洋并不想这么快就放弃反抗，他趁羽生还在舔自己的锁骨，他悄悄的伸出腿，用小巧的脚掌去碰羽生两腿之间蹭了两下。

就算要做！我也要当攻！

“嘶……你别撩我啊，天天。”

“这话应该我来说吧！”猛的挣脱手腕上的桎梏，金博洋一个翻身把羽生撂倒在床上，双手同样摁住了他的双腕。虽然对羽生来说，挣脱出来是轻而易举的事情，可是难得看到金博洋这幅样子，他还是抱着点唯恐天下不乱的心态的。

太可爱了，就让我多看看你的小心思吧。

谁知金博洋从把偶像压在身下的一瞬间就怂了，支支吾吾也不敢看他的眼睛，好一会儿才鼓起勇气去舔羽生的耳垂和下颚上的伤疤，动作轻柔又胆怯，羽生仿佛看到了一只不点儿大的小猫在踩奶，只觉得心都要化了。

舔了几口，金博洋想了想看过的小黄文，之后的步骤似乎就要没了衣服才能干了………一时又开始踌躇，想干脆放弃不做，翻身就想跑。解羽生的衣服什么的，他做不到，视觉刺激太过分了，他可不敢保证自己会不会害羞的直接晕过去。

玩真的……和脑补是完全不一样的事情啊QAQ！

不知何时手上的力道也松了，羽生悄无声息的挣脱开来，搂着伏在他胸肌上的小孩儿，让他不再撑在上方而是趴在他的怀里，一下一下的捋着他的后背，在耳边挑逗的吹出一股股热气：“天天想在上面吗？可我也想。”

“呜……”就算羽生不做出什么动作来反抗，金博洋也不知道怎么继续下去。现在脑子里那些海牛文在他眼里都太ooc，真正的羽生现在正捏着他的下巴霸道的攻城掠地，他连气都喘不来，迷迷糊糊又被人放倒了。

这是什么摔跤比赛吗……被放倒过两次的金博洋心有余悸，幸好床上还有厚厚的床单不至于硌到他。可是看着羽生被舔的晶晶亮的耳垂，他只想现在就跑，跑到个什么乌龟壳里，不要出来才好。

“天天提醒我了，从之前开始就想咬咬看天天的耳垂，那我就开动啦。”

二话不说就开始上嘴，和金博洋小心翼翼的舔舐不同，羽生更像是猎豹终于捕到了心仪的猎物，用门牙细细啃咬的动作并不疼，却实打实的唤起了金博洋的羞耻心。他知道自己的耳垂现在一定红透了，连耳洞都被人捉住有技巧的戳刺，水声毫不含糊的传到耳膜里，他不自觉的喘出了声。

“真好呐，在梦里这样含着天天的耳垂好几次了，还是现实中更有感觉。”放开已经开始呼吸无措的金博洋，羽生贴着他的额头，让他看向自己，“天天不想和我做吗？那就等明……”

“不…不要！”没过大脑就说出了这句话，金博洋望向羽生的眼底，分明是三分诧异七分惊喜的，这让他怎么拒绝呢？

是我最爱的人呀。

“本来在仙台，就应该做的……”金博洋悄悄垂下了眼睛，很有觉悟的也开始解羽生的衣服，不然只有自己一个人领子大开，他是不甘心的，“现在已经是迟了，自然要做。不过……”他像给自己打气一样，做好了好好实践小黄书的准备，“这是我的主场！我要在上面！”

“那要看天天的本事了。不然做一场，从头到尾你都在舔我不干正事，我会欲求不满的把天天压在床尾操的。”

所以说，到底是谁教的他这些话啊！被嘲笑的金天天红着一张脸，连解扣子的手都抖了一下。而此时羽生自然是没闲着，三下五除二的脱掉金博洋的上衫，特意叠得平平整整再在金博洋细嫩的皮肤上动作。一口叼住颈子上的喉结，金博洋呼吸一窒，待他回过神来，羽生的双手已经爬到了他胸前，正好奇的戳着乳尖蠢蠢欲动。

“好痒啊……别，别弄了……”作为一个处男，金博洋搞不清楚这是瘙痒还是快感，只知道这种感觉从未有过。和自己自慰的时候不一样，胸前的挑逗似乎让他更为羞耻，恍惚间他觉得只需要看着羽生的脸，他摸着自己胸前自己就能硬起来，心里嘲笑着自己的不争气，却又向开了闸的爱意举白旗投降。

“那我能咬一口吗？”还没等金博洋出言拒绝，羽生张嘴直接将嫣红的乳尖含入口中，软舌来回磨蹭着，时不时又在乳晕处打个转，无视他带着哭腔的叫喊，手指摩擦着另外一边红豆，直到将这敏感的小东西揉的立起来也没有罢休。他稍微起身看了看爱人，一副在他身下软成春水的可爱模样，用指腹擦去金博洋眼角的泪水，羽生直起身，将刚刚他半途而废的烂摊子——自己被脱了一半的上衫褪下来，也整整齐齐的叠成块放在金博洋的衣服上。

此时再次拥抱着的两个人，上身已经是毫无阻隔。金博洋恍惚之间只觉得羽生的肌肉有硬又有弹性，往自己身上一压，直接接触的刺激感就逼出了他软糯细腻的呜咽。

这个人，是我的丈夫了。想一想这个事实就让他脑子激动的发颤，现在谁在上谁在下都不要紧，重要的是，他是我的了。

“这是我的主场，你是客人，我要照顾你才行。”让羽生稍稍抬起来别压的那么死，金博洋一抬手把自己的裤子勾了下来，一双白洁细长的双腿就暴露在爱人的眼前。从纤细的脚腕一路向上，直至圆润的臀部，羽生用手掌将觊觎已久的小屁股包在手心里，隔着内裤摩挲两下后还完全没有想要松手的意思。

“天天这里软软的，像馒头一样，要是背入的话就能咬一口了，但是第一次想看着脸做呢……”

还…还要有第二次？刚刚羽生按住他双手的力道已经体会过了，他使出十成十的力气也是挣不开的。也就是说，除非他牛哥能大发慈悲让着他，他大概是翻不了身的。想要反攻的决心碎了一地，双腿之间的刺激感才让他骤然回神。

“居然走神，我要怀疑我自己的吸引力了，天天在想些什么？”羽生结弦低沉着嗓音，语气中有着三分疑问，但更多的是对他心不在此的不满。

是了，谁能容忍自己的爱人在和自己第一次亲热的时候魂飞天外呢？更何况还是在感情上喜欢“记仇”的羽生结弦。

“没……我没……嗯……疼……”刚刚准备反驳的话被身上人的动作给打断，那人用力地捏住他翘挺臀瓣上的软肉，生生地阻止了他将要出口的话。

羽生知道，自己这是不想听到他或是解释或是违心的拒绝，既然他们已经完全地属于彼此了，那两个人早晚都是要走到这一步。

由情生爱，因爱生欲。

欲望是在大火中不断加热翻滚的蜜糖，如实地裹挟着两人，黏稠且绵密。他们在那翻腾的爱意里沉醉，同样也在想要拥有彼此的欲望中挣扎。

犹疑不过是因为裸诚相见的羞涩，那最后一层衣衫剥落，会让金博洋觉得自己无所遁形。将自己的一切交给爱人，从灵魂到每一寸肌肤，从不再偏转的目光到每一次呼吸，都会与他同频，无尽缠绵。

“羽生，你听着。”金博洋红着耳朵抽出自己的双手抚上身上那人的眉眼，端住他的双颊，与他对视着。“我们已经属于彼此了，我满眼满心都是你……唔……”

羽生结弦最受不了的就是金博洋用这种最直白的话来撩拨他，更受不了他清亮如秋水的双眸饱含深情地望着他，这会勾起他心底最深沉的爱欲，只想彻底占有他，让他红润的双唇只能吐露出他的名字，让他难耐地喘息呻吟，就如同两人之间确定关系后的每一次亲吻一样，暧昧且炽热。  
听到金博洋口中的告白，羽生选择以吻封缄，不再给他撩拨自己欲望的机会，他们之间也许会有很多个不同的夜晚，而今夜，将会是最特别的一个。

唇舌交缠出濡湿的水声，金博洋缓缓闭上双眸，将所有的主动权交给羽生结弦，他知道，自己今天是没有办法在这个人用心交织出的蜜网中逃脱了。

松开微微喘息的唇，身下人轻阖着双眸，如扇羽一般的双睫随着急促的呼吸轻颤，两只手紧紧地攀着自己的臂膀，光裸的身躯与他紧紧相贴。

如今呈现在眼前细滑白嫩的肌理与冰场上所反射出的冷光不同。

“天天，不要紧张，把你交给我，我等这一天已经很久了。”说完，羽生俯下身子在他的额头上印上最为虔诚的一吻。

这一吻中蕴含着充沛的爱意，即便是金博洋闭着双眼，也能感受到他的怜惜。

睁开眼红着耳朵的人轻轻地点了点头，随即便感受到了细密的吻一点点落下，从额角到脖颈，呼吸间的气息打到寸寸皮肤上，激起一丝丝颤栗。

手指沿着腰线缓缓向上，重新覆上了一侧已经被揉弄到红肿的乳尖，唇舌游移，试探地舔弄着另一侧，对这一对毫无遮掩的红果开始了蹂躏。

刻意忽略着金博洋的呻吟，另外一只手缓缓地抚摸着他腹部白润的肌肤，感受些皮肤下坚硬紧绷的肌肉，他甚至能够想起在每一次的跳跃中，这一块块肌肉将会以何种姿态在衣衫下绽放。

“啊……轻点……”抱住在胸前不断啃吮的头，试图解救出被蹂躏到肿大的乳尖，却被一口咬在乳晕上而做罢。

“这是我们之间的第一次，我希望天天能够永远记住。”羽生松开了对他的胸前的掌控，撑起身子，将身下人整个人都罩住，认真地说道。

这日本人独有的该死的仪式感。

“那……那你轻点……疼……”金博洋嘤咛地说着，这种将自己送到嘴边的行为对他来说有些羞涩。

“放心，我会轻轻的。”承诺着的人不再继续盯着身下人的胸前，双手似膜拜一般仔仔细细地拂过一寸寸肌肤，向下来到双腿间。

金博洋看着伏在自己身上的羽生，喉头微动。

精瘦的身子赤裸地展现在自己的眼前，他知道，每一寸筋骨肌肉都充满着美感与独有的爆发力，冰场上的这个人，这个身姿就是一道风景。

攀在背后的手轻轻地向前移动着，肩背、脖颈、纤腰，他用自己的指尖细细地描画，近乎痴迷地流连着。

“好看么？”

“嗯。”

“好摸么？”

“嗯！”

乖巧的回答极大地取悦了羽生结弦，他笑着，带起胸腔微微抖动，震颤着覆在其上的双手。

“都是你的。”他倾身在他耳畔柔柔地说。

身下人翘起唇角，仰起头向下亲吻上他的胸膛，两人的下身隔着薄薄的内裤微微摩擦着，带来刺痒的快感。

趁着羽生舒服地眯起眼睛，金博洋一个用力又将他压倒在床上，翻身坐起，整个人贴上他的。

手上不再客气，拉下他已经顶出帐篷的布料，在那人诧异的目光里含住了已经半硬的头端。

“唔……天天……”不忍心让他为他做到这种程度的羽生忍着头皮发麻的快意想要制止自己的小爱人，却被嗔怪的一眼给制止住了。

一只嫩白的小手撑在他的腹股沟上方，另一只抓住剩余无法被含住的部分揉搓着。

温热的口腔哪里是自己这么多年的手指可以比的上的，那里紧致、高热，充满了吸吮力，负压的环境让他的热物更加硬挺涨大。

先不说金博洋被他撩的头脑一热就这样俯身下去为他服务，就是单纯脑海里像弹幕一样刷新出来的海牛同人小黄文，便已经攥住了他的心神。

文字向来都带有着想象的空间，字里行间的描写留给了读者无限的臆想，那些小说里或多或少地都有着对羽生爱欲的描述，或是柔媚，或是坚毅，但是在他看来，沉浸于情欲之中的爱人，是他看过的任何笔触都没能够真正描摹的。

微微眯起的狭长双眸让人看不出情绪，干净的面庞稍有泛红，轻抿的唇角隐忍地向下压着，可高抬的下颌却出卖了他其实很享受的事实。

眸光微动，一只手已经覆到了身前吞吐着粗长热物的后脑，轻轻地揉弄着卷翘的发丝，充满着鼓励的意味。

原本还有些忐忑的金博洋在下方抬眸看着那人的表情，见他没有面露不适合，便也安下心来努力地放松口腔，小心翼翼地收着自己尖锐的虎牙，却总是不得要领地剐蹭着脆弱的表皮，带起羽生一阵阵的吸气。

“很疼么？”将热物从口腔里退出，金博洋试探着问到。

他担心自己并不熟练的技术非但不能带给他愉悦，反而为他增加了痛苦，这便不是他的本意了。

“你永远都不知道自己能给我多少惊喜！”羽生结弦睁开微阖的双眸，眼底里的红丝似一把火，欲将身前的人焚烧殆尽。

眼前的金博洋乖巧地跪趴在他的身前，微微扬起的头还留有担忧的询问意味，双颊被燥的微红，丰润的唇上遗留着清晰的水迹，向下一双白嫩的手还在握着他身前已经涨成紫红色的热挺硬物，颜色对比极为明显。

当自然的纯真与不经意的妖冶不经意间完美融合时，那种摄人心魄的魅力是无法言说的。

被烧红的双眼直直地盯着这个勾引人却毫不自知的妖精，在他脑后轻抚的手滑到前面轻蹭着他的下颌，一只手抬起了他的脸，手指轻轻摩挲着唇角，将暧昧的水渍从唇畔引向下方。

许是觉得手指挑起的刺痒难耐，眼前人伸出红润的舌尖舔舐着唇瓣。那如同微小的火苗一般掠过羽生的手指，留下一点湿意，四目相对，痴迷的目光紧紧交缠着。下一刻，他微微张开双唇，偏过头便将他作乱的手指轻轻咬住，眉宇间依旧是那么茫然不懂。

理所应当的表情落到羽生结弦的眼底，随着手指被含吮的濡湿感，如同一只初生的小奶猫撞入了他的心底，软糯，纯真，稚嫩却又充满魅力。

“嗯……唔……”口腔内的软舌被咬住的手指勾弄，强迫着随着他翩翩起舞。含不住的涎水顺着红润的唇角向下流淌，拉出的纤细的银丝，欲坠不坠地勾缠着人的视线。

上面的唇舌被玩弄，手上却毫不示弱。

扣住羽生已经挺起的性器上下撸动着，一双白嫩的小手上上下下地活动了起来，时不时还会用指尖揉搓着顶端溢出清液的小孔。

“呼……天天是准备先让我出来一次么？”羽生结弦抽出自己在他口腔里搅弄的手指问道。

脸颊已经红透了的金博洋松开滚烫的性器，抬起手背擦了擦唇角的湿意。

“是啊，那你喜欢么？”没说出来的下半句话藏在了他的双眸中。

你喜欢我这样为你服务，让你快乐么？

“不喜欢。”羽生结弦回答道，看着对方因为自己这句话而露出的疑惑与惊讶表情，心底捉弄人的恶趣味被极大地满足了。

“但是我爱死了。”随后出口的后半句让心情低落的人瞬间回到了欣喜的高点。

你一定坐过过山车。

那种顶点到低谷的失重感充满心头，随后又被推向高处的快乐支配着全部的情绪，每一条神经都叫嚣着自己的愉悦，脑海里炸开的烟花在零落后挥洒着斑驳的光影，留下的是欣喜与快乐。

知道自己被戏弄了的金博洋有些气恼，看着眼前的人又眯起了双眼笑的开心，手下也报复一般地用了力气，狠狠地捏了头端一把。

“唔……”羽生结弦被这一下刺激的痛呼，脸上的笑容都有些挂不住了。

金博洋看着他瞬间变了的脸色也有些慌乱，松开了用力的那只手，俯下身子又将热物含到了嘴里，讨好似地安抚着。

湿热的舌尖舔舐过胀大的头端，吮吸掉溢出的点点前液，沿着性器上的丘壑向下舔弄到根部，抬起眼眸看着缓和了脸色的羽生，试探着将下方的囊袋也纳入了口中。

“哈……嗯……天天……”被人如此对待的羽生觉得灵魂都要被那温热的口腔吸走，跪伏在他双腿间的人简直就是一个吸食男人精气的妖精，纯真的眉眼里，尽是勾人心魄的媚意。

放开底端的双球，重新将热挺的硬物放入口中，深深地含着，羽生觉得自己的顶端抵住了一片柔韧的地带，那里紧缩着，挤压着他的，想要出来的欲望瞬间高涨。

反观正在为羽生服务的金博洋，整个人被堵在喉咙口的硬物逼出了泪水，软腭还在努力地制造着快意，一双小手不闲着地四处摩挲着，点燃了下腹间的燎原欲火。

“呜呜呜……嗯……”被羽生猛然一个深顶，口中被塞的满满的人发出了难受的呜咽声，但是却没有阻止他更加深入的行为。

知道自己刚刚弄疼了他，所以现在的温顺对他来说都是一种补救。

用力地吸着口腔，小心翼翼地收起牙齿，金博洋感受着口中的热物跳动的脉搏，无处安放的舌尖抵着其中一条青筋。

金博洋是打定主意要让羽生出来一次，可是羽生却不这样想。

他骨子里有着独属于日本人的仪式感。

他始终觉得他们之间的第一次应该结束在自己爱人的身体里，结束到容纳他的那个地方。

拍拍那人的头，示意他起身。

金博洋眸光不解地看着他，按照他意思退了开来。动动已经酸麻的下颚，依旧乖巧地坐在那里。

“你……不用我帮忙么？”金博洋指了指羽生的身前，略微有些不好意思地问着，全然不像刚刚那样主动狂野。  
回忆起自己刚刚情急之下做了什么，本就已经羞红了的脸颊颜色更重。  
“比起这里……”羽生结弦的手指点在了微张的红唇上，在他躲闪的时候用另外一只手揽住了他的腰。“我更希望天天用这里……”顺着腰线向下，耍着流氓的手轻轻地掐了一把圆润的臀肉。  
这句话对于金博洋来说，绝对是一句能够让他几乎炸裂的言辞。  
赤裸且露骨的示意，这一次怕是怎样都逃不过了。  
虽然他在吃海牛cp的时候一直觉得羽生自带受的气质，但实际上他也知道自己的爱人是攻气爆棚的那种，可是在性事上，他又很难自然地跨过心底的那道坎，躺在他的身下被他恣意怜爱，毕竟他也是传说中的天总啊！  
面露难色的金博洋在做着心理斗争，羽生也不急，就这么半裸着看着他，两个人现在都是箭在弦上，只不过是早发晚发的问题。  
当然，这个选择权从来都不是交在金博洋手里的，羽生结弦趁着他胡思乱想呆呆的时候，早就悄悄地抚弄着他身上的敏感点。滑过纤细的腰肢，摸索着匀称的双腿，在莹白的大腿内侧勾着手指打着圈，趁他不备握住他的双腿间开始揉弄。  
“可以么？天天？”语调里虽然带着询问，但更多的却包含着不容推脱的意味。  
“哈……可……可以……”被服侍的快感不断累积，想到这是羽生的手，羽生的温柔，他就忍不住地想要更多。  
明明还在思考羽生的话，可突然翻涌而来的快意如同巨浪一般中断了他的思考，只能沉浸在他秘密交织出来的缚网中。  
“我这样做舒服么？”带有诱哄意味的话语不断传来，仿佛是从海中传来的海妖蛊惑人心的声音。

羽生将沉浸在快感里的人轻轻推倒在床上，拉开他的双腿，而自己坐在期间，整个过程中，指掌间的动作一直没有停下，秀气的性器在手中不断涨大，淋漓的液体缓缓溢出。  
“嗯……好舒服……还要……哈……”双颊泛红双眼已经迷离的人咬住唇肉，尽量阻止着出口的呻吟。可欲望从来都骗不了人，不由自主扭动的腰肢晃出阵阵白浪，小巧的脚趾蜷缩着，用力地蹬着床褥。向羽生手中不断挺弄的性器几乎到达了临界点，腺液从小孔中流出，沾满了羽生的双手，甚至还有些流向下方的双股间，打湿了方寸间的床单，留下斑斑水迹。  
手间的速度不断加剧，偶尔抠挖着顶端的瓮开的小孔，摩擦着最敏感的一处，膨大的蘑菇头忽地被纳入到一片温热中，被推上云端的人惊喘着。  
那是羽生的唇舌。  
这种认知让金博洋更加情动。  
柔软的唇顺着已经涨满的柱体向下不断亲吻着，皮肉想贴间的温热触感带来了更多的酥麻。在白嫩的大腿上重重地吮吻出一个个红斑，缓缓向上如同膜拜一般亲吻过小腹，胸膛，最后落在左侧的红果上，在重重吸吮的同时，用力地撸动手指间的热物，另外一只手狠狠地擦过顶端。  
“嗯……哈……羽生啊……哈……呼……”浓稠的白浊在多方的刻意刺激下喷射出来，溅满了整个下腹部。  
松开金博洋瘫软的身子，让他平躺着，羽生抬起自己沾上了爱液的手指，在对方高潮喘息的余韵里，叩向了他身后的穴口。  
还在急促喘息的人在感受到对方动作的时候，只是略有躲闪，但是那无异于颤抖的动作在羽生结弦的眼里充满了欲拒还迎的意味。  
淋漓的体液被纷纷刮了下来充做润滑剂填入了身下的蜜穴当中，随之进去拜访的还有一只手指。  
那里狭小紧致，仅是一根手指便被阻了去路，干涩的感觉并不好受。看着被硬撑的穴口和已经微微皱起眉头的身下人，羽生便抽出了手指，轻声哄着。  
随后，趁着金博洋意识还未恢复清明，羽生结弦到一旁悄悄地翻出藏了许久的润滑剂，倒了满手。  
觉得润滑剂已经温热后，全部糊在了那人的下身，惹得金博洋睁大双眼瞪着他。  
黏黏腻腻的液体爬过皮肤，有些痒，还有些刺痛。  
不用想，细嫩的大腿上一定布满了红色痕迹，也许有些已经被属狗的那人咬破了皮。  
“天天忍一忍，很快就好了。”说完就着润滑剂将手指送了进去。  
“嗯……好胀……”抓紧了身边的床单，身下被填满的感觉传来，只不过没有了之前的涩痛，看来羽生带来的润滑剂还是蛮有效果的。

随着手指的动作，后穴内的润滑渐渐传出了水声，两只手指也越探越深。  
间或曲起手指摸着高热紧实的肠壁，或是撑开穴口继续进行着扩张。内里的柔韧与美好落入了身上人的双眼中，刺激着本就已经燎原的欲火，红润的穴口乖巧地吞吐着外来做客的两只手指，一张一舒间传达着无限媚意。

手指向内探到一处不同于其他的柔韧处，早就做过功课的羽生结弦心下有了底，两只手指狠狠地擦过那里，于是他听到了意料之中的婉转啼哭。  
已经发泄过一次的金博洋正处在不应期，前列腺的刺激让他已经疲软的性器吐出了淋漓的汁水，整个人被窜起的快感击中，纤细的腰肢向上紧绷地挺着，口中发出了愉悦的呻吟。  
许是觉得自己的声音太过反常，原本抓紧床单的双手紧紧地捂住了双唇，却在体内的手指恶意的戳弄下，溢出了破碎的音节。  
“天天不要忍着，让我听到你的声音。”努力开拓着的羽生结弦倾下身子亲吻他的额头，哄着他拿开了自己的双手。

“哈……不要……那里不要……”腺体被灵活的手指挤压揉按，快感不断堆积着，受不了的头颅左右乱晃，被强硬分开的双腿也在不自主地蹬着身下的被褥，似乎想要借力逃开那人的掌控。  
但是一切都是徒劳的。  
到了嘴边的肉，羽生结弦说什么都不可能吐出去，他要一口一口慢慢吃掉。  
“乖……放轻松，不要抗拒我，天天，把自己交给我……“细碎的吻落在了金博洋的脖颈间，在他身体里作怪的手指也暂时地停了下来，他在等，等他心甘情愿地把自己交给他。  
其实这个时候的羽生结弦早已胜券在握，两个人已经办过了两场婚礼，这一步早晚都是要走的，如今将人撩到这种地步，他又怎么会制止他？  
“那……那你轻点……”金博洋软糯的声音在他的耳边传来，双臂箍紧羽生的脖子，似乎有些怕到发抖。  
“不要怕，我们慢慢来，相信我，我舍不得你疼。”在他耳畔轻声承诺着，眼里盛满了柔情。  
“嗯……那你继续吧。”说完，金博洋将自己的头埋在了羽生的颈窝里，忍着体位改变的不适感，紧紧地含着肉穴里的手指，将踩在被褥上的双腿盘在了那人的身后。  
箍着手指的肉穴在一收一放充满了魅惑邀请的意味，忍耐了许久的羽生在后穴可以容纳三根手指后，便将早已硬挺的热物抵在了穴口。  
草草地抹了一把润滑后，便缓缓地向内探了进去。  
“嗯……啊……疼……唔……”即便是做足了前戏和扩张，羽生的性器对于金博洋身下的穴口来说还是涨大的过分了。  
吻住他的唇，将痛呼都阻挡在唇舌纠缠间，身下的硬挺依旧坚定地向前推进着，直到肌肤相触，两个人才纷纷松了一口气。  
进入他体内的热物将柔韧的肠壁拓成固定的形状，粗长茎身上跳动的脉搏震颤着连接处，热热的，胀胀的，穴口被粗砺的耻毛戳着，带来一丝痛痒。  
金博洋原本只是因为不舒服，所以才挪了挪腰肢，但这却牵动了埋在他体内的性器，惹得两人纷纷闷哼着。  
“呼……天天，看着我，你听着，我永远都是你的，而你终于完完全全地属于我了。”羽生结弦抵着他的额头，直直的目光看入他的眼底，仿佛看入了他的灵魂。  
“嗯……”金博洋的眼里又蓄满了泪水，这一次，确是因为喜悦。  
“动一动吧……结弦，我终于是你的了。”红着脸说完这句话的金博洋害羞地将自己埋了起来，私下却悄悄地用力收紧着身下的穴道，逼出羽生结弦的一声粗重的喘息。  
控制住自己停在他的身体里就已经用尽了羽生结弦全部的意志力，可身下这个小孩却要生生地撩拨自己，既然如此，那就不要怪他不够温柔了。  
缓缓抽出一部分泛着水光的茎身，在肠壁不断吮吸挽留的过程中，如同一直火热的楔子狠狠地捅了进去，用力地摩擦着，力道大到两人相触肌肤都因为碰撞而微微泛红。  
金博洋因为这几下发狠的进入与摩擦升腾起之前绝对没有的快意，四肢都有些酥麻。

口中不知胡乱地在叫着什么，支离破碎的声音在抽插的过程里带出了独有的节奏。

“啊……那……那里……不要……真的……不要……呜呜……”被频繁剐蹭着前列腺的人受不了地哭喊着，可着哀求却没有换来身上人的半点怜惜，反而变本加厉地顶弄着那最为敏感的一处，将已经泄过了一次本在不应期的性器也刺激到直挺了起来。

“真的不要么？可是天天箍的我好紧，我抽出来都很费力呢。”这个时候的羽生结弦说什么都不依不饶，调情的话被他一本正经地说出口，羞耻度简直在翻倍上升。

“啊……求你……”金博洋觉得自己如同翻涌汪洋里的一叶孤舟，下一秒就要被拉入灭顶的深渊。

“求我什么？”羽生结弦的顶弄依旧密集。

“慢……慢点啊……”快感堆积的太过，眼角滑落着颗颗泪水，流入了鬓发之间。

“是这样么？”羽生将性器慢慢抽出，然后一点一点地缓慢推进，简直就像是一个跳跃动作的缓慢回放，能够清楚地看见每一个表情，每一帧画面。

适应了快速摩擦的肠壁，突然受到了这样差别的待遇一时半刻有些无法适应。

“呜……快点啊……你作弄我，不给你了，你给我出去。”叫嚣着让羽生离开的金博洋开始挣扎起来，双手推着他的臂膀，试图让他远离他。

“我没有作弄天天……哈……不要动！”被羽生呵止住动作的金博洋乖乖地停下手躺着，他刚刚的推拒动作刚好牵涉到身下牵连的位置，舒爽的快感直接让羽生结弦喟叹出声。

“好了好了，天天乖，不逗你了，我疼你还来不及……”剩下的话语和情意被掩藏在了唇齿相交之间，身下的律动又起，每一次都酝酿着无数的爱意。

他们之间的第一次以羽生将爱液留在了他体内而作为了截止，金博洋也在这剧烈的爱抚里经历了第二次高潮。

而后的两个人稍稍做了清理，便抱在一起进入了梦乡，未来的时日还长，想做的事情还可以慢慢来，不急在这一时。

一拜天地，二拜高堂。

夫夫对拜，送入洞房。


End file.
